


Foundling

by Evil_Little_Dog



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: Community: fandom_stocking, Family, Gen, Pets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-17
Updated: 2014-01-17
Packaged: 2018-01-09 01:38:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1139911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/pseuds/Evil_Little_Dog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary:  Alphonse finds a kitten.<br/>Disclaimer:  Arakawa absolutely owns all; this is a loving representation of her work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Foundling

Alphonse cuddled the little tri-colored kitten against his chestplate. “You’re so cute,” he crooned. 

Edward huddled on the other side of the military hotel room, scowling. “I can’t believe you found a cat.” 

“Kitten,” Alphonse corrected, “and she’s just a baby, aren’t you?” He chucked the kitten under her chin, making her slit her eyes and crane her head. A loud, raspy purr erupted out of her chest. 

“You know we can’t keep her.” Sighing, Edward raked a hand through his hair, wincing when his finger got caught in a rat’s nest. 

“I do know. But she’s cute, and she’s little, Brother,” he emphasized the word, “and she wouldn’t survive outside.” 

Edward rolled his eyes, untangling his finger, then working on the knot in his hair. “And she’ll leave fleas here in the room.” 

“She doesn’t have fleas!” Alphonse wished he could pout. Flipping the kitten onto her back, he peered at her pink belly. He didn’t see any fleas, or any of the dirt that indicated fleas. The little girl promptly bunny kicked his gauntlet, biting the leather piece that substituted as a finger. “She’s clean,” he insisted.

“We still can’t keep her, Al! It’s not fair to her, and you can’t carry a cat around like…like a piece of luggage. And it’s not like we don’t go around getting into weird situations, you know? I’d hate it if she got hurt – you’d hate it if she got hurt!”

“I know,” Alphonse said, patiently, “which is why you’re going to call Mrs. Hughes, and find out if Elicia needs a kitten.” 

The bluster blew out of Edward just like that, and he sagged. “Yeah. Okay.” He started for the door, hesitating just inside of it. “Al, you’re a really good guy, you know that?” 

He wished he could smile. “Thanks, Ed.”


End file.
